Make Lie become Truth
by Ryu Okawa
Summary: The truth can be a lies but can you think a lies can become a truth? are these love that someone give to me is fake or real? no matter how much i think and deny sometime what i hate at first become so dear to me.
" The prologue"

Rima Pov

I still confused confuse to two man the first man i meet is so annoyed at first time he look girlish because his hair is long he perfect at dancing, sport, knowledge and other he like a man for what woman search cause from all his quality so perfect.

i meet him when i live in a new country my house is near at his for first time i think he a girl and i barely know his actually a boy in time to time i know him a lot i began fell like him because i fell comfort around him i fell i can trust him but at that time i see he with someone else is so hurt because i like him i always say i fine but truthly my heart is ache to see that he so close to me but i cant reach him or look him.

i miss him i cant fell happy again i cant smile like always i do i always hold my tear if i meet him i don't know what his reason to act so cold to me he is not like he at the past time at past time he so gentle to me he so care lovely to me i don't know why he suddenly changed so much.

the second man i meet he so very annoyed, rude, also he treat me like a kid he look so strange,weird and i think he is a bad guy in my opinion he a guy with attitude strange,weird and harsh i regretful i meet him i'm very not like him every time i meet him we always fight,mock each other like a cat and dog i think he the worst man for woman but slowly after time to time i know his personality he is not a bad guy he is rather a people who hide their good personality he is actually a person with soft and cute personality.

sometime he can act rude and gentle although he a rude person but he never make me cry he never hit me, he never say a word can make me sad his word always make me stand up to not give up for live i meet him when i feel upset about the first man i meet yeah like you know our meeting not good you know when the situation i'm fell so weakest it's when the first man make me very sad at first time and he not believe me instead he believe another girl rather me and he slap me and say a hurtful word to me but suddenly a person come to me are you know who ?.

he the second man he say he accidentally saw me cry and he try to comfort me and ask what's wrong with me after i said what the problem he suddenly hug me and say if you fell sad and want to cry as much you want i will give my shoulder for you i will be there for you whatever it's when you happy and sad i promise i always be your side he said after that i slowly forget the first man without i realize my heart beat fast when i meet him i fell i cant meet his eye because if i meet his eye it's make me blushing.

but i still like the first man and give him a second chance i not know why i still can forgive him after what he done to me at that time i fell i was find a old him it's fell so fun to around him again like always we do he begin act so gentle and lovely to me i fell my heart is so warm around him we begin talk a lot, hang out like always with my friend he at time smile sweetly to me and because that make my heart beat fast like past time he treat me so nice and make me fell so happy.

my felling to him slowly grow again i want this condition always like this it's so very good and perfect for me but it's not like i forgot the second man sometime i chat with him and meet him to hangout to some place when i with him maybe it's so different when i'm with the first man.

to the first man it's fell so perfect is not like to a condition like past time it's fell lovely and he take care me so romantic and to second man we still always fight like cat and dog but this time is only tease each other with anything we said have a time with him is so fun because he's know how to make a joke to make me laugh and smile he's not a man with attitude so lovely and romantic to me but i know he take care of me so carefully he not want me sad and fell upset i always have fun with him and i fell something a fell strange to him i think maybe it's only a ordinary thing uhh i still confuse to who my heart belong?

but in a once time i see and look with my own eye the first man is cheat to another girl again and i look them so like a lovely couple i see they hold hand, hug, and also they kissing without i know my tears is falling down from my eye i cant accept this felling again why, why he doing that again? why he broke his promise to me to only look to me not another girl my heart fell very broken heart it's so hurtful to me i cant holding again my tears i cry so loud it's fell i kinda lost all precious thing to me.

i'm fell so sick i cant accept what he done again to me i'm very hate him now at that time i don want to meet someone, talk, smile and i lost my spirit to live i fell my life is so dark it's like in my heart there a big hole in there it's fell so empty and very lonely and sometime i even think to kill my self because i'm so desperate and go crazy to live in this world again.

in that time, the time when my world very dark and hopeless he's come the person who always be my side the second man before he came to me actually at past day he always call me but at time i cant think anything and often he came to my house to ask my condition but i always lock my door bedroom i want alone not want anyone come i know he still wait me in my front door bedroom and i saw he waiting for me until he fell a sleep in front the door he look so worry and afraid about my condition and because that finally to the first time i open my door to meet him after i open my door he suddenly run to me and hug me at time i very shock and don't know what must i do?

i see his eye full with tears and look so relieved to see me a million question i want ask to him why?,why he's come to me?  
what the reason, i'm not her girlfriend we both know we only friend after he hug me then he said "why you took so long in there are you not fell lonely being alone who the bastard make you cry, who?

if it's him again i will come to him to give him a horrible thing and say to him "why you make her cry again? are you not have heart are you mind out, you so the damn guy i meet to dump the a woman i love deeply the woman that's very beautiful and kind very well are you so blind to see that."  
"? i love you."

"deg" am i not wrong hear that he said love to me seriously?  
i'm dreaming right? it's impossible he love me but still i fell slight happy to hear that and he said again ?, you not must answer that now, you can answer my felling every time you want for now are you fell fine? are you want something? maybe i can help "i cant believe he said that he prefer me than himself"

then i answer"thanks for you kindness to me i'm so glad have someone like you i'm fine don't worry maybe you can help me stay here for me little longer can you?  
and he answer " sure anything for you" after that he always come to see me bring my favorite food he bought me a song i like usually he ask me to go somewhere like:  
a park, theater, a concert music i like, to boat river and many place i slowly begin to accept my justice no matter what the result if he be my side i think i can do that i'm begin a light in my life i.. i fell my life come back again the mission of my life, passion, future and other.

it's fell i want try that once again with a different opinion for now i promise to myself to never give up whatever my condition i be i'm realize when i fell down shouldly i must to get up not to be upset and give up to life it's all because of him he the first person who only believe me he like as a precious person to me right now like he said past time he truly keep his promise to be my side whatever thing happen to me he make me want open my heart to someone else also made me want to make a new love i'm even forget i ever meet the first man i'm right now so enjoying my time with ? maybe is not perfect like when i with ?

but this time i can be myself, walk not with felling i can lose him because i know he wont do that even he do it i'm stil very happy i even meet him the weird and rare person in my life in first time so annoyed and make me think i wont knew him but to long time i want held him forever for me i think i love him (^.^)  
more than i like ?

but somehow i feel uneasy half of my heart still thinking first man because no matter what he also have some part in my heart this trembling heart of mine whose the right person will be my last harbor.

 **This story will continued at chapter 1 guys! please read my whole story You all the best reader ^^.**  
 **this story will created from anime shugo chara, and the pairs is rima, nagi and my own char Hiro. hope this story will made you like it. sorry if i made mistake hehe . i'm hope we can learn each other and helping too. the nxt chap will come soon thnks for you was like to see this. see you on next chap**


End file.
